Cleptes: The New Begining
by InkinDarkness
Summary: Zech's is reicarnated to reck havoc on the perfect world order. Lovers from the centuries ago reunite and blood is to be spilled. The childern of the crystal head implants awaken. Pairings 1x2, 3x4, 5x6, Kuruma and Hiei, Sasuke x Naruto and more to come
1. The End of Peace

Descent of the Dark Angels

Gundam Wing Alternative Universe

This is Yaoi and hints of Yuri, but not much detail goes into Yuri because I like my boys, but it will be tasteful.

Coming soon!!!!Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, and 6x5 and my created charcters(girls) Shenkiko x Melkai (Angst, Romance, Lemons, and Fantasy)

The original version was less understood and contained mostly dialogued. I decided that it was a really good story and could be perfect if I write it over and do more explanations. I changed things around a lot but still has much of the story line to the orginal.

Proluge: The purging of evil

Serenity and beauty echoed through the earth and a certain calming tranquility rang through the five space colonies. Everything seemed so right and so perfect. It was as if Eve never plucked the apple from the tree in the Gardens of Eden on this side of the universe.

Five doctors decided 11,000 yeas ago after unending bloodshed and constant wars that banishing evil from the start would create perfection among humans. Therefore a negenkai (human) evil aura detection machines were created in the new era. Human babies from birth showing a certain fraction of evil aura was sent to the colonies. Then the colonies would surgically implant jewels into the middle of the infants' foreheads. Different colors were used to show the fraction of evil aura that was inside of the child.

Level 1 –Emerald (10-49) Level 2 –Sapphire (50-95) medium physic energy Level 3- Diamond (96- and possibly over 100 emitting extreme physic energy also)

Level 1 evil aura infants were to be purified in the natural spring waters of the earth. These waters were special, because they contained the elements of love, peace, and happiness. Many of these babies were purified and allowed to live with there regular families again. However, the ones that did not make it through the purification process the spring doubled their evil aura meaning there was always a sudden burst in growing spurts and pyshic power considered immediate killers of evil aura in those children if provoked. There are still no machines in this day and age to detect that potential.

Level 2 and 3 auras were immediately disqualified from the purification process. Experiments in the pass showed most of these children's' dangerous energies were tripled if they were deposited in spring water. During the early days of detection these children were isolated and studied. One of the early experiments a 5 year old girl whose power was doubled was receiving her upgraded jewel implant to the diamond killed a doctor by moving the sharp tools that were on his table with her mind and also set his already stabbed corpse on fire. After that it was decided that there was no hope for these infants and they should ceased to exist in this newly found perfect world.

They did not kill these children directly, because it would be going against there life rules, and the key to eliminating evil aura all together. Level 2 and 3 auras were sent off immediately in tiny ships with a blast and then left with no fuel to drift through endless ends of the universe. Food and water was not sent with these babies. They considered this to be a natural death so the doctors figured they were still following the rules.

After centuries and centuries the evil was thinned out so much that it was rare to detect any evil at all. Magic was lost and so was immortality do to these aged methods. Every decade or so in there would appear an extremely dangerous evil aura infant, but immediately they would send it off. Sadly these people thought peace would be unending and happiness would rein supreme forever. Little did they know that evil is needed with good to balance nature and humanity. Soon it would appear no matter how hard they try. Since malice has been suppress so long the wickedness that was about to be release would be overwhelming and unbearable.

One day on a rare occasion when a babys' evil aura was strong they implanted a diamond with gold accented the jewel into it's forhead. The child had more evil energy then ever recorded in history. The gold emphasized that evilness. The nurse was in shambles, because she could not believe such a beautiful child was evil. The perfect roundness of his face and the platinum white hair radiated nothing but an image of an angel. His jewel did nothing, but enhances his already unbelievable bright blue eyes. His beauty captivated her so much that she decided to raise the child in secret and teach it to be good.

That night the nurse Shenkiko sent out the ship that was going to be used to send the child outer space to drift away from their universe. By doing that she tricked the doctors into believing that she did her duty by sending that dreadful child away by herself despite her feelings on the child. The child's evil power was already affecting the woman's mind, because she was originally good and wouldn't do such a thing as every person in that universe wouldn't either.

Shenkiko named him after one of her ancestors' that was an ambassador Milardo Peacecraft. When he did bad things she unconsciously called him Zechs. Zechs Marquise was the identical twin of that ancestor whom hands were nothing but pure blood stains of enemies and sometimes allies as a soldier under Trieze Kushranda. Shenkiko was not home most of the time, because she had to work constantly to get rid of the sudden surge of evil Level 2 and 3 that were being constantly being born each day after she took Milardo from the claws of death in space. She thought maybe that being surrounded by good that he would become good and she believed him. At the age 18 he unbelievably a strong, caring young man. But Milardo hid many things from his substitute mother.

Milardo knew very well what his past was even when his mother did not tell him. He evened remembered his birth and his true mother whom seemed terrified while he was still growing inside her. It was no coincidence Shenkiko took him, because of his resemblance to her twin ancestors proved he was the reincarnation of both of them one peaceful and the other youkai. He knew he was pure undulated evil. For Shenkiko did not know that Milardo Peacecraft did turn wicked, but it was unrecorded in history. Both of these past ancestors were combined in him. The façade he shown his mother was so believable as when he was a little baby you would not suspect one inch of wickedness in him. Milardo grew up without seeing one other human being. Constantly he could here the infants of the past that were killed for having evil aura calling to him in his nightmares and daytime dreams.

It was Thursday and he just finished his chores. He was digging into the apple hot steaming apple pie his mother just made for him. His hair stood up on the back of his neck. Tendrils of his white hair began to tickle his face. His heart exploded with pain and his mother fell out of chair and was knocked unconscious. He knew something was coming.

Milardo softly whispered a name he hasn't heard in centuries instinctively, "Treize........are you here" The humming and the wind whipped around faster in the kitchen bringing dishes out of the their respectful places crashing right on to the floor. The humming grew to terrifying screams. He looked down and realized Shenkiko was screaming. Her voice became heart wrenching sobs as she began to float off the ground.

"Shenkiko or should I say Treize," Zech's spoke with his voice dropping to a calm realization. Shenkiko rising figure came to a halt immediately making her head jerk back the point breaking. Suddenly her head pulled forward quickly with a snapped and began to laugh like a mad masculine baka. It was Treize's voice......

"It's time......

"What this world needs is a war, death, pain....torture, "softly whispered Zechs. "Yes Milardo, become my bringer of suffering and general of hate. Retrieve the children of evil aura,"Treized replied. Milardo left the house walking to the edge of the hill examining the peaceful towms.

"Heero awaken...."


	2. Zech's Obsession

Pairings: 6x5

Chapter 2: Wufei's pain

Heero jerked awake immediately sensing something different in the air. His eyes cut to the idiot women who kept talking to his professor about being engaged while eyeing him hopefully to interact in the conversation. Heero had no interest in the women, but Relena Peacecraft was like a sister. It seemed she always went out of the way to annoy him or downplay his serious state of mind. Leaving to drown out the their voices, he felt the currents of the air shift again like electricity.

"Heero awaken......"

Pain shot through his arm and the jewel on his forehead glowed with intensity. Sinking to the ground gasping for air he began to feel something encircling him. Sensations of hate radiated through him and a green aura surrounded him. Trying to grasp an understanding of what was happening, memories of sorts flashed through his mind. Pools of blood stained the ground's of the colonies, a boy with big sad eyes and blonde hair holding on to his friend Trowa, a smiling boy undoing his long braid in the chambers of a bedroom, his other friend Wufei tied up while a man with long white hair was kissing him with passion. The man turned around and looked direcrtly at Heero, smirked and walked towards him as if he knew he was watching. Heero shook his head in denial then opened his eyes. The man stood directly in front of him. Heero backed away in shock, but the man caught him by the arm dragging him to his body.

Zechs stroked the boys face enjoying the terror in those stark blue eyes. "Heero, work for me bring hate into this world with me. Heero sputtered in awe, "you are hate."

"Indeed, I am. I see your memories are coming back quickly," Zechs replied. "Bring Wufei to me so I can make him remember the torture of passion I gave him, my love, my obsession," he walked off and disparate into the air.

Wufei ran his hands over his hair to check for the bump his master so graciously put on his head that morning. Underestimating the old man's ability of quick anger made him realize he needed more training to take him down.. He slumped over the railing to regain his composure.

"Giving up already you worthless fool," the old man said with a satisfaction in his voice.

Wufei hated that confident tone his master took when they were sparring. One day he was going to knock the rest of his pitiful teeth out of his mouth. The air currents suddenly shifted causing him to raise his left eyebrow and sniff the air. It smelled of blood. Not use to the coppery smell mixed with death he began to cough raggedly. Sensai Kush laughed at the Chinese boy face as ir went paler. He turned around to walk back to the dojo, but something caught the corner of his eye.

He was too late a sharp pain went through his stomach right through his back. He looked up in horror at the person who just decided it was time for him to go.

Wufei screamed running towards the man he loved in his own way with fear.

The old man's last words came out in surprise, "Heero.....you were not suppose to wake up.....how...," he sputtered and fell to the ground.

Wufei stared in shock as his friend pulled the a sword out of his master. Heero licked the blood off the sword and stared directly into his eyes. Wufei's confusion and anger took toll as his master's killer tongue slid down the blade. He charged towards Heero to avenge his master. Wufei never seeing any act of violence except the simple sparring excited his blood. He stopped midway in confusion not understanding any of this.

"Why did you do this, huh." He was your master too," yelled Wufei in fury. Heero smirked and licked his lips savoring the mix feeling of hatred and love on Wufei's face. "It's time for you to remember." Heero raised his hand toward Wufei and began chanting.

Wufei slumped to the floor gasping in pain. It stopped momentarily enough for him to look into the face of the most beautiful man he has ever seen towering over him. His eyes blue as the night and silver hair reaching midway to his back. Feelings of arousal and fear caught Wufei's throat.

_I know this man, but how? I never met him before in my life._

Wufei doubled over feeling the rush of memories engulfe him. A more mature version of the man he just saw walked over to a man hanging by shackles on the wall. Fear caught his throat realizing it was him centuries ago. The man ran his tongue over his lips causing him to shiver. Kissing him with the ardent passion of a mad man in the throes of love and cruelty. Wufei tried to turn away, but whimpered under his caresses. Then coming back to reality Wufei looked up in horror.

Master.....

"Wufei you will be mines again....," before he could get the rest of the sentence out Wufei disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Zechs waived it away not bothered by the hasty retreat. He knew he would punish him like he use to in the old days soon.

"Run as fast as you can, my love, but I will be right behind you. You will be mines again and like it... ," Zechs hissed.

Heero turned to Zechs sparking a memory in his old life Duo. The boy that he loved so much he killed over two thousands suitor to have him.

"Before I serve you. There is someone I want. "

Zech's raised his eyebrow, "Duo I presume. We will recruit the Shinigami next...


	3. Duo distance

Chapter 2: up rise

"Hot … can't breathe…..haaa," sputtered Duo.

"You will be alright. You have never showed these symptoms when running this test. What can be bringing them on now? Trowa moved to the computer immediately releasing the hatch from the gundam.

Duo sucked in air quickly so that he could expand his lungs. But the sensations of being burned alive seared through his body nonstop. Damn, all he wanted to do was test out this hot new gundam. The scientist didn't know but there was war brewing. Sitting, pretending it was peaceful on their little colonies would not change the evil auras. So the gundams were created unawares by the subconscious people who remembered what happened in the past.

He finally jumped out the machine giving up on the last test.

Doubling over, finally receiving the fresh oxygen needed to expand his lungs. Duo eyes looked up at Trowa in sorrow. "Something isn't right I think I need to lie down for a while."

Standing to his feet painfully, Duo walked down the corridor towards his door without waiting for an answer.

He sat on the bed preparing to take his clothes off. A sensation of something watching raised the hairs on his back. Swiftly getting to his feet Duo turned to see molten blue eyes piercing through his soul. Preparing to attack hands snaked around his waist and fitted every curve onto his body.

"Don't move…" whispered the other man into his ear. Trying to analyze the situation Duo turned back to the man in front of him.

The man's gaze was intense, probing even to the point of invasion. While committing his dark brown spiky hair and sinew muscles to memory the man was in front of him in a flash. His lips fastened to Duo's almost desperately exploring every curve in his mouth. Duo melted into his aggressive probing.

Then he felt the other man press a hand on his crystal. He cried out but blue eyes swallowed his screams. Pulling back, the man stroked Duo cheeks. Heero….

Submissive memories of Heero taking Duo came rushing forward. "I loved you once," Duo said with dread. Kneeing him in the groin Duo rushed towards the door tripping the man who held him from behind.

"I cannot bend to your will ever again." Then looking at the white haired man on the floor Duo almost went into shock. Worse memories came rushing forward of being kissed then a sword plunging his side. With menace in his voice Duo said,"Zechs, you're the reason why Heero and I cannot be together in this life or next."

Sorrow raced through his body as Heero expression went cold. "You knew Duo wouldn't take me back, didn't you Zechs," Heero conveyed with anger.

Laughter burst out the beautiful man mouth rising with a feverish pitch of insanity . "Yet you are the one who kissed him while I killed him. Although, you weren't aware at that time. Let him run and hide behind his gundam for now. He will be yours again in due time."

"Duo, I didn't know …….,"Heero pleaded.

Duo slowly began to disappear. "But here you are by his side again. We will meet in the battlefield Heero. Then Duo was gone.


End file.
